


Good Mornings

by TriTaledKitsune



Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healing Arrow Week, HealingArrowWeek2020, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriTaledKitsune/pseuds/TriTaledKitsune
Summary: Hanzo goes to bed alone, wakes up to the woman he loves.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629571
Kudos: 11





	Good Mornings

Hanzo stood in the darkened doorway, eyes searching the empty room in vain. A disheartened breath escaped through his nose as he slumped against the doorframe. After today’s mission, a failure rubbed in further by the injuries, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Angela in his arms. 

Unfortunately, Angela would be tending the injuries gained today, likely well into the morning if her apologetic gaze and chaste kiss in the hanger said anything. They had not had a chance to even exchange words before she was forced to rush Lucio to the infirmary. She might have been his, but others needed her as well.

Thus, Hanzo stood alone in nothing but a loose pair of sleeping pants and a bandage on his arm, staring sadly at an empty mattress. He had already pushed off going to bed, deciding to cook and eat a small meal alone, and spending at least an hour meditating in the empty house before the silence began to truly bother him. It was well past midnight and his exhaustion had finally caught up with him. 

Hanzo pushed himself up and over to the bed, dropping tiredly to the plush surface. His taste for luxury mixed well with Angela’s being a creature of comfort. Grabbing the blanket, he pushed it aside to lay down, his eyes shifting now to the window. The curtains were pulled aside, letting in what little light the crescent moon and stars provided. The exhaustion of the day caught up with Hanzo, pulling him under once the blanket was pulled over his form.

~~~

The moon was well on it’s way out of the sky when Angela stumbled into the bedroom, lab coat somewhere on the floor between the entrance and the hall behind her. She lethargically undressed, pulling on a tanktop and a pair of shorts before turning to the bed. Once that was done, she ambled over to the bed, pulled the covers back, and gracelessly fell onto the mattress. 

A quiet grumble kept her mind from dozing, drawing Angela’s attention to her bedmate. Hanzo’s eyes had slitted open, staring at her as if she were something from a dream. The way the waning moonlight illuminated the room added to the dreamlike feel.

“Wasn’t sure you’d come.” He gruffed, shuffling towards her in the bed until his arms enveloped her. Angela relaxed further into his warmth, her eyelids beginning to flutter.

“I’ll always try. Guet Nacht.” She murmured, slipping into unconsciousness within his grasp.

~~~

Hanzo would have been content to sleep through the day, had the curtains not been opened. The warm light of the morning sun forced him awake. Blinking several times to rid the sleep from his eyes, Hanzo was met with the vision of an angel, his angel. 

Sprawled out on her stomach beside him, completely ignorant of the bright morning light, Angela snored lightly. There was just enough space between them that they were not touching, something he was used to at this point. Angela slept warm, any blankets she had would be kicked to the side or in this case, piled up over him. 

Ever so gently he ran a thumb down her chin, drinking in her relaxed expression and how the sunlight seemed to illuminate her features. Her golden hair seemed to shimmer in the light as it splayed across the pillow and her back, worth more than any silk tapestry that had ever decorated the Shimada halls. Her skin was clear and smooth, radiant in the sun. Her lips contrasted her skin perfectly, it took every ounce of his self control not to wake her now with a kiss. His hands moved to her back where her tank top had ridden up, tracing gentle lines until he met with the port implant where her wings would attach when she entered the battlefield. The metal combined seamlessly with her skin, holding her body temperature easily. Hanzo knew from experience (and the goosebumps that rose in her skin) that it was coated in a thin layer of artificial nerves that made it feel more natural.

He nearly failed to notice the change in her breathing as he gently admired her beauty, but the soft grin on her face gained his attention. He gained a grin of his own, shifting so that he was sitting by her side. With experienced ease his fingers began to press more firmly into the skin on her back, expertly seeking out any knots and tensions from her previous week. She held out admirably, until he found a particularly tight section of muscling in her lower back. Her pleasured groan as he eased it away changed his playful grin to one of victory.

Once he had finished and Angela was nearly a puddle beneath him, Hanzo layed back down and gathered her in his arms.

“Good Morning, Tenshi” He welcomed, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“You’re too good to me Drachӓli.” she breathed, giving him a brilliant view of crystal blue even under the lingering haze of sleep. 

“I do not believe there is such a thing as too good for you.” he mused in return.

“A luxury I intend to take advantage of.” She answered playfully, rolling so that she was better pressed against him. Her expression shifted to something more mischievous and wanting, an expression Hanzo found himself liking very much “Ana has ordered us to take the day off.” Hanzo’s own expression shifted to something hungry, something predatorial, taking great pleasure in the small shiver that went through Angela’s body. He shifted quickly, rolling so that she was beneath him.

“A good morning indeed.” He purred before leaning down to press his lips against hers.


End file.
